PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Caitlin Hicks MD, MS is an Assistant Professor in the Department of Surgery at the Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine. She seeks a K23 Mentored Patient-Oriented Research Career Development Award to obtain essential skills and mentored research experience for an independent career as a physician scientist in the field of diabetes and lower extremity disease. Her research proposal details a five-year plan aimed characterizing the epidemiology and risk factors for diabetic peripheral neuropathy in a large cohort of black and white older adults with type 2 diabetes. The specific aims of the research agenda are to: 1) Rigorously evaluate risk factors associated with late-life diabetic peripheral neuropathy; 2) Quantify the prospective associations of diabetic peripheral neuropathy with risk of incident cardiovascular events, cognitive impairment, and death during 7-8 years of follow-up in older adults; and 3) Identify novel plasma protein biomarkers associated with late-life diabetic peripheral neuropathy using high-throughput proteomic technology. This study will comprehensively evaluate the link between diabetic peripheral neuropathy and mortality, cardiovascular events, cognitive decline, and dementia in a community-based setting, and identify novel biomarkers associated with diabetic peripheral neuropathy that may inform pathophysiology and serve as potential targets for interventions in future studies. As part of her mentored career development, Dr. Hicks will receive in-depth training in advanced epidemiologic methods and proteomics research under the mentorship of Dr. Elizabeth Selvin, PhD, MPH. Dr. Hicks? immediate career goals include developing expertise in cohort studies, biostatistical analysis, and advanced epidemiologic methods, gaining experience in the design and analysis of biomarker and proteomics research, and building local, national, and international collaborations with clinical researchers in similar and complementary areas of research/expertise. Long-term, Dr. Hicks aims to improve our understanding of the epidemiology and pathophysiology of diabetic peripheral neuropathy in older adults, and develop an independent research program in this area.